itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
USDA Directives
Overview The following are U.S. Department of Agriculture Directives and Departmental Memoranda that focus on cybersecurity and related issues: * DR1440-002: Communications Coordination and Review Policy (Feb. 7, 2003) (full-text). * DR1490-002: Creative Media and Broadcast Policy (Aug. 4, 2011) (full-text). * DR1495-001: New Media Roles, Responsibilities and Authorities (May 23, 2011) (full-text). * DR1496-001: Digital Strategy Governance (Nov. 21, 2012) (full-text). * DR1710-001: Interception and Monitoring of Conversations (Feb. 6, 1984) (full-text). * DR3080-001: Records Disposition (May 23, 2013) (full-text). * DR3130-008: Definition of Major Information Technology (IT) Investments (May 29, 2013) (full-text). * DR3140-001: USDA Information Systems Security Policy (May 15, 1996) (full-text). * DR3140-002: USDA Internet Security Policy (Mar. 7, 1995) (full-text). * DR3150-001: Internet Domain Name Policy (Dec. 5, 2006) (full-text). * DR3160-001: Computer Software Piracy (Mar. 29, 2007) (full-text). * DR3170-001: End User Workstation Standards (Dec. 12, 2007) (full-text). * DR3180-001: Information Technology Network Standards (Sept. 30, 2008) (full-text). * DM3200-002: Management: A Project Managers Guide to Applications Systems Life Cycle Management. * DR3300-001: Telecommunications & Internet Services & Use (Mar. 23, 1999) (full-text). * DR3300-1-C: Wireless Communications (Mar. 23, 1999) (full-text). * DR3300-1-D: Secure Telephone (Mar. 23, 1999) (full-text). * DR3300-1-E: Video Teleconferencing (Mar. 23, 1999) (full-text). * DR3300-1-F: Electronic Messaging And Voice Mail (Mar. 23, 1999) (full-text). * DR3300-1-G: Sharing Of Telecommunications Resources (Mar. 23, 1999) (full-text). * DR3300-1-H: Open Systems Addressing (Mar. 23, 1999) (full-text). * DR3300-1-I: Internet (Mar. 23, 1999) (full-text). * DR3300-1-J: Emergency Preparedness Telecommunications (Mar. 23, 1999) (full-text). * DR3300-1-K: Building Telecommunications Cabling (Mar. 23, 1999) (full-text). * DR3300-1-L: Local Telecommunications Services (Mar. 23, 1999) (full-text). * DR3300-1-M: Internet Protocol (IP) Addresses (Mar. 23, 1999) (full-text). * DR3300-004: Use of Department-Controlled Mailing Lists for Electronic Distribution of Employee Notices (Nov. 3, 2006) (full-text). * DM3300-005: Policies for Planning and Managing Wireless Technologies in USDA (Nov. 10, 2010) (full-text). * DR3300-020: Telecommunications Mission Area Control Officer (TMACO)-Roles and Responsibilities (Aug. 30, 2010) (full-text). * DR3410-001: Information Collection Activities-Collection of Information from the Public (May 6, 2009) (full-text). * DR3430-001: Web Site Development and Maintenance (May 19, 2004) (full-text). * DR3440-001: USDA Classified National Security Information Program Regulation (Oct. 5, 2011). * DM3440-001: USDA Classified National Security Information Program Manual (May 1, 2008) (full-text). * DR3440-002: Control and Protection of "Sensitive Security Information" (Jan. 30, 2003) (full-text). * DR3441-001: USDA Sensitive Compartmented Information Security Program (Jan. 18, 2012) (full-text). * DR3450-001: Computer Matching Projects (Apr. 17, 1984) (full-text). * DR3450-002: FOIA Implementing Regulations (Feb. 7, 2003) (full-text). * DM3500-000: USDA Cyber Security Manual Series 3500 (July 15, 2004) (full-text). * DR3505-002: Wireless Networking Security Policy (Aug. 11, 2009) (full-text). * DR3505-003: Access Control Policy (Aug. 11, 2009) (full-text). * DR3505-005: Cyber Security Incident Management Policy (full-text). * DM3510-000: USDA Information Technology (IT) Restricted Space (Aug. 19, 2004) (full-text). * DM3510-001: Physical Security Standards for Information Technology (IT) Restricted Space (Aug. 19, 2004) (full-text). * DM3515-000: Privacy Requirements (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DR3515-001: Use of Web Measurement and Customization Technologies (Oct. 21, 2011) (full-text). * DM3515-002: Privacy Impact Assessment (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DM3520-000: Configuration Management (Aug. 15, 2004) (full-text). * DM3520-001: Chapter 4, Part 1 CM Policy & Responsibilities (Aug. 17, 2004) (full-text). * DM3525-000: USDA Internet and E-mail Security (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DM3525-001: USDA Internet Access Security for Private Internet Service Providers (Aug. 15, 2004) (full-text). * DM3525-002: USDA Internet Use and Copyright Restrictions (Aug. 15, 2004) (full-text). * DM3525-003: Telework & Remote Access Security (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DM3530-000: USDA Security Protection (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DM3530-001: USDA Vulnerability Scan Procedures (July 20, 2005) (full-text). * DM3530-001-01: Amendment Number 1 to Departmental Manual (July 20, 2005) (full-text). * DM3530-002: USDA IBM/IBM Compatible Mainframe Security (July 15, 2004) (full-text). * DM3530-003: USDA Use of Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) (July 15, 2004) (full-text). * DM3530-004: Firewall Technical Security Standards (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DM3530-005: Encryption Security Standards (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DM3535-000: C2 Controlled Access Protection–General Information (May 11, 2005) (full-text). * DM3535-001: USDA's C2 Level of Trust (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DM3535-002: Chapter 7, Part 2 Patch Management and Systems Updates (May 11, 2005) (full-text). * DM3540-000: Risk Management Program (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DM3540-001: Risk Assessment Methodology (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DM3540-002: Risk Assessment and Security Checklists (Aug. 19, 2004) (full-text). * DR3545-001: Information Security Awareness and Training Policy (Oct. 22, 2013) (full-text). * DM3545-002: Chapter 9, Pt. 2 USDA Information Systems Security Program (Mar. 21, 2006) (full-text). * DM3550-000: Information Technology Systems (Feb. 8, 2006) (full-text). * DM3550-002: Sensitive but Unclassified (SBU) Information Protection (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DM3555-000: Certification and Accreditation of Information Systems (Oct. 18, 2005) (full-text). * DM3555-001: Certification and Accreditation Methodology (Oct. 18, 2005) (full-text). * DM3565-000: Cyber Security Plans (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DM3565-001: Annual Security Plan Guide for IT Systems (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DR3565-003: Plan of Action and Milestones Policy (Sept. 25, 2013) (full-text). * DM3570-000: IT Contingency and Disaster Planning (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DM3570-001: Disaster Recovery and Business Resumption Plans (Feb. 17, 2005) (full-text). * DM3575-000: Security Controls (May 27, 2005) (full-text). * DM3575-001: Security Controls in the System Life Cycle/System Development Life Cycle (May 27, 2005) (full-text) * DR3580-003: Mobile Computing (Sept. 24, 2013) (full-text). * DM3595-001 USDA Cyber Security Manual Series 3500 Appendix A Glossary (May 16, 2005) (full-text). * DM3595-002 CS Legal and Regulatory References (Mar. 31, 2005) (full-text). * DR3600-000: USDA Information and Technology Transformation (Nov. 2, 2004) (full-text). * DR3620-001: USDA eLearning Services, Courseware and Content (Oct. 29, 2004) (full-text). * DR3630-001: USDA Enterprise Shared Services (ESS) (June 1, 2005) (full-text). * DR3640-001: Identity, Credential, and Access Management (Dec. 9, 2011) (full-text). * DR3903-001: Information Discovery and Litigation Support Policy (Aug. 12, 2011) (full-text). * DR4080-811-002: USDA Telework Program (Jan. 25, 2011) (full-text). * DR4600-002: Procedures for the Denial or Revocation of Access to National Security Information (Sept. 13, 2013) (full-text). * DR5039-007: Procurement Authority for IT (Sept. 18, 1998) (full-text). * DR5400-007: Text Messaging While Driving (Sept. 7, 2010) (full-text). Category:Publication Category:Cybersecurity Category:Telecommunications Category:Internet